1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing mechanism for a mobile phone, particularly to a securing mechanism for a mobile phone, having a clasp mechanism with a clasp to be fastened on a belt and a hook to be engaged with a leather case of the mobile phone. The mobile phone, when not used, is clasped to the belt and will not fall down during use.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional mobile phone A has a leather case B with a rear side to which a retaining plate B1 is attached. The retaining plate B1 is used to hold the mobile phone A to a belt of a user. However, after frequent taking away of the mobile phone A from the belt, the retaining plate B1 loses elasticity and it results in a risk of the mobile phone A to fall down. Furthermore, after use, the mobile phone A often is not tightly put back on the belt and thus may fall down or get lost. Shocks, like bumping into other people, may also cause the mobile phone A to fall down and to be damaged. For these reasons, there is a demand for proper securing of a mobile phone.
The securing mechanism for a mobile phone of the present invention mainly comprises a spool case, a holding plate, and at least a clasp the spool case accommodates a chain cord with an end to which a hook is fastened. The spool case has two sides to which the holding plate and the clasp are attached, respectively.
For using the present invention, the clasp is put on the belt of the user, and the hook is hooked on a holding ring on the leather case of the mobile phone. When the mobile phone is not used, the retaining plate thereof is put over the holding plate of the present invention. After being removed from the holding plate for use, the mobile phone is still secured and will not fall down.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a securing mechanism for a mobile phone, having at least a clasp and a chain cord, which is easily wound up and secures the mobile phone.
Another object, of the present invention is to provide a securing mechanism for a mobile phone, which prevents the mobile phone from being damaged as a result of falling down.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a securing mechanism for a mobile phone, which prevents the mobile phone from being lost as a result of falling down.